Rc9gnBlood
by CryingRain22
Summary: The rating may change Randy-Saya HumanNomicon-Haji! Ps there is going to be yaoi in this
1. Chapter 1

**it a crossover where Randy is Saya and humanNomicon is Haji! :3**

**this is just a test and if people like it I may continue it **

**I don't own NOTHING they belong to there rightful owners!**

* * *

Rc9gn/Blood plus fanfic test

Randy snapped his eyes opened and quickly sat up in bed, sweat was pouring down his face. He buried his face in his hands...  
'That dream again...what the juice...so much blood and-' his bedroom door opened cutting his thoughts off.  
"Randy, honey, time to get up." It was his mom, Gaz Cunningham, she climbed the ladder to his bed her eyes widen when she saw his face, "Was..." She heisted, "It that dream again?"  
All he could do was nod, Gaz patted her son on the head, "I'm sure it's nothing dear, now hurry up it's 7:50, you need another shower, and school starts at 8:30." She smiled when his head snapped up, giving her a 'OMG Fuck my life Are you serious look?'. He jumped off his bed, grabbing a towel he ran to his bathroom.

After his shower he ran back and fourth grabbing all his school supplies, and get dressed. He was hooping on one foot trying to tie his other shoe and a brushing his teeth.  
Throwing on his jacket he finished brushing both teeth and his hair, washing out his mouth, he grabbed his bag ready to meet Howard out side when his mom thrusted a piece of toast with cherry jelly ,and a piece of bacon, in his mouth, "You're not going anyway without eating first." He eat the bacon first, letting the toast hang from his mouth has he finishes throwing his bag over his shoulder. He removed the pieces of toast from his mouth,  
"さようなら、あなたを愛して." Kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out of the house eating  
"あなたも、息子が大好き!" She yelled out then closed the door

Randy stopped beside his best friend, Howard, "Dude, Cunningham, you and your mom have got to stop talking Japanese when I'm around." Randy finished off his breakfast and stared at him  
"Howard, my mom and I don't talk that much Japanese around plus mom doesn't want me to get rusty."  
Randy and his mom moved here a year ago from Toyokawa, Japan,  
"Aren't you adopted anyways?"  
"Now what's-ACK!" Randy walked right into someone, looking up he saw a red haired (no not like ginger, like scarlet red) man, and...and his eyes...some- them he moved a hand to help Randy get up. Slowly he grabbed the man's hand and using it to get up  
but he still couldn't pull his eyes away from this man's, the man let go, breaking Randy from his trance,"Ummm t-thanks."  
The man only nodded at him then moved around him and walked off,  
"Okay dude that was weird!" he looked at his best friend,  
Slowly blinking, "Y-yea I guess but-"  
"but what?"  
"I just feel like...nevermind it's stupid! Let's get moving where gonna be late." The two ran the rest of the way to school not knowing they where being watched.

* * *

Yep I made Gaz his mom will by adoption!

So long for now! *flys away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! I'm back with chapter 2 everybody**

**so first heres the list!**

**Good:**  
**Saya - Randy C.**

**Haji - HumanNomicon N.**

**David - H. McFist (he doesn't yell! As much)**

**Julia - W. Viceroy **  
**(Yes I made them good guys deal with it!)**

**Joel: First Ninja (I have named him Atsushi it's means warm(th) )**

**Kai: I have no clue if you have an idea tell me!**

**Riku: Again tell me who you think would be him!**

**Bad:**

**Diva- Female NomiRandy (I have named him/her Nori thanks u kitty Tokyo uzumaki)**

**Amshel G. - The Sorcerer (human from)**  
**FemNomiRandy's chevalier are the same has in the blood+ anime.**

**Oh and I'm not really going scene-for-scene nor word-or-word but I am rewatching it all Bloodplus to help me!**

**thats all so kick back relax and enjoy the story! Oh I own nothing!**

**they belong to their rightful owners I just write the Fanfiction!**

* * *

** ~Chapter 2~**

Chapter 2

School-Math-2nd block

Randy went between doodling on his note and actually taking notes,  
he hates math and he isn't very good at it either. He looked outside, sitting in the back by the second story window has it perks, like a distractions from Mrs. Beenick from her boring teaching. (No really she could put the most ADHD kid to sleep!) speaking of which... Randy looks over at Stella and Manny (ADHD kids)...yep Manny looked like he was about to fall asleep and Stella was LONG gone.  
He went back to look out the window when he notice something or someone, whoever it was had scarlet hair...wait scarlet hair? Before he could get a closer look the bell rung. Quickly packing up his stuff and running out of the door to meet Howard at his locker before gym.  
"Hey Cunning-"  
"Dude, you will not believe this!"  
Howard raised on eyebrow, Randy leaned in and whispered, "That guy we bumped into this morning I saw him outside, and I think his stalking me!" A long paused before Howard started laughing loudly causing some students by their lockers to stare. Randy slapped a hand over his mouth then glared at him. Howard moved away his best friends hand, "Holy Sh- oh god you're serious..."  
Before Randy could answer they hears screaming coming, they both looked to see poor Bucky getting chased by Bash.  
"Come on Bash, I don't want a wedgie!"  
"I already gave you a wedgie! I just wanna give you your change!"  
Bucky ran around rubbing his poor backside, Randy and Howard cringed when they hear a scream of pain.  
"Anyway maybe it's nothing."  
Randy signed, "God I hope you're right."  
"Great now let's get to gym and pray that's it not dodgeball we play today."  
"Or Climb the damn rope again."  
"Or "hopscotch" as he likes to call it."  
Randy and Howard walked down the hall to gym naming off things they hope Couch Green wouldn't make them do today.

*McFist Industries*

A dark skinned woman, with a long side braid where glasses, a lavender lad coat, black pencil skirt and a pair of highheel wedges walked back and fourth while looking at notes/files on her McFistPad. She was waiting for her boss, he was talking to his wife right now, probably about their trouble making step-son, that boy was nothing but walking trouble at lest his mother taught him to respect woman.  
She didn't even jump or flinch when the door loudly hissed opened then close, he calmly sat in his site, "Viceroy..."  
Before he could say anymore she turned on the holo screen, on it it showed...Randy and his health files.  
"Kid's health doing pretty good, comes to me everyday at the hospital for his blood transfusion, still eats a lot, everything seem to be in order..."  
"But..."  
"I believe his getting some of his memories back..." She hesitated  
"Such as?" She hesitated, she didn't really want to say it  
"Damn it Willema, spit it out!"  
"He told me about his dream...about the Vietnam War, McFist. When he went rouge but all he said he saw nothing but blood being spilled." Viceroy shrugged, they never did like talking about what his father had done during the war.  
"Don't worry about it, just make sure he gets his blood transfusion and stays healthy," She gave him a nod, "Now I have to go to school and deal with my idiot step son." With a sigh he got up from his chain and walked out. "mmmmhmm good luck with that."

*Back at school lunchroom*  
Randy and Howard, after surviving gym, and English lit., sat at their lunch table, Randy started at Howard's food (which was a taco! *hit hit*)  
"Bro, that shit looks like road kill, (a/n: If only you knew Randy if only!) How the juice do you eat that!?" Randy wanted to vomit just looking at it, he pulled out two large bento boxes from his bag.  
"Hey, dude not all of use have a bruce mom that makes them lunches everyday." He reached for Randy's lunch,"Speaking of which.." Before he could touch the box, Randy slapped his hand away  
"No way buddy this is mine, you know I've gotta eat a lot to keep from having dizzy spells." Howard crossed his arms  
"Aww come one Cunningham!"  
"No." Randy removed the lid, the bento had rice, fired shrimp, veggies and rice balls...shaped like pandas, he smiled his mom always knew how to cheer him up! Meaning the other box had his fav Japanese desserts in it, "Yes my mom is so fucking bruce!" He pulled a pair of chop sticks out of his bag and pulled them apart.  
"Hey Randy can Julian and me sit with you guys?" They looked over and saw Theresa and Julian, trays in hand, standing behind Randy  
"Sure we don't mind." Randy kicked Howard before he could say anything mean.  
Theresa smiled," Thanks!", she sat next to his right and Julian to his left, she stared at Randy's bento, "That's a lot of food."  
"Oh yea I have to eat a lot cause I'll get dizzy and pass out remember freshman year." Randy pick up one of the fired jumbo shrimp and shoved it in his mouth, leaving the tail sticking out.  
"Oh yea you had to go home on the second day of school." Theresa nodded she remember. "A lot of girls are jealous of you..."  
Randy smiled then scarfed down the rice, veggies and the rest of the shrimp.  
"Uhhhh Cunningham, you've got a little..." Howard waved his hand around his face, Randy had rice all over his mouth.  
"Thanks, dude." Randy took a napkin and wiped his mouth, he tossed the napkin in the (near empty) box.  
Randy picked one up when Theresa squealed,"Omg that's such a cute rice ball!" She pulled out her phone,"Can I?"  
"Sure!" Smiling Randy held it up and she quickly snapped a picture of it. He sat it on her tray,"You can have it if you want." She looked at Randy blushing, she picked it up and nibbles on it.  
"Mmmm It's good! Thanks."  
"My mom makes them and your welcome."  
"Well tell your mom I said she an awesome cook, way better then my mom." They laughed

The rest of lunch and day want by in a blur, now Randy was waiting on the front steps for his mom he has to go to the hospital today so instead of just walking home his mom picks him up after school.  
He was playing a game on his DSi when he caught something red from the side of his eye, pausing the game he looked over, seeing nothing he went back to playing.  
His mom finally pulled up in her purple car, "Sorry I'm alittle late traffic!" He walked over, opening the door and closed it when he got in the passengers seat, "It's okay mom." Buckling up Randy tossed his bag in the back. Gaz smiled as they drove away from the school.

*At the Hospital*  
Randy laid on a hospital bed, in the office of Dr. Viceroy, she walked in with a bag of blood,  
"Good evening Randy how are you feeling today?" She hung the bag on the IV pole,  
"I'm doing pretty good." She put on gloves then took a sterile gauze pad and rubbed Randy's inner elbow, "Meaning no dizzy spells?"  
"Yes ma'am." She smiled, such a good kid, picking up an IV needle  
"You know the drill Randy, make a tight fist." Viceroy said.  
Grabbing some of the blanket he gripped it tight. She quickly stuck the needle in, pulling out the actual needle and leaving in the rubber one in she took some gaze and tape and wrapping it so it would stay in place. She stuck the thin rubber tube into the bag of blood, letting it feel the tube (Getting the air out) she attached it to the needle.  
"Alright now.." She sat in her chair, "Did you have another dream like last night or was it something different?"  
Randy closed his eyes trying to remember, "No just...blood and saw this...monster...I don't know."  
Viceroy 'mmmhm'd then pulling out a pen, she wrote down some notes "Alright how about we talk about your day?" She smiled

*Hour Later*

Viceroy removed the needle from his arm and placed a bandaid on it "Alright Honey, that's all for today." She patted his shoulder, he got up and pulled his jacket on. "Okay See ya tomorrow Dr. Viceroy."  
"See you tomorrow Randy, remembers get 8 hours of sleep and eat healthy!" Grabbing his bag he gave her a big smile, opening the door he walked out then closed it.  
Viceroy took off her glasses, taking a glasses cleaning rag, she gentle started to clean them, "I know you're there no need to hide, Nomi." She placed her glasses back on her face and turned around to face a tall redhead, "Well I believed you heard what Randy said about seeing you." He gave her a silent nod, "He thinks you're stalking him, gave him a little scare during 2nd block." Again nothing, silent. She looked down at her notes, then back at him, he was gone.

*With Randy*  
Randy walked down the street, he mom had to go back to work after dropping him off so that left him to walk home.  
"Wait...did I grab my English lit book?...", He thought and then "Damn, wtj! I forgot it!" Hitting himself on the forehead he pulled out his phone texting Howard and his mom that he forgot something at school and was going to go get it. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and started running to school.

*School*

He finally made it, hunching over, catching his breath, 'I really need to start taking track again like my old school.' He thought walking around the school he tried to find an open window, door something  
When he saw someone standing beside a tree near one of the light posts.  
Getting closer before stoping a foot away, he could see it was the same redheaded man he saw today. The man walked up to him  
"Finally...we meet."  
Randy lifted an eyes brow "Uuuh mmmm what?" Then he saw something gleam in the light...it was a dragged, his eyes widen before the man could get any closer, Randy turned and ran.  
Looking back to see if he was following him, he slammed in to someone, looking he saw it was Mr. Bannister, he let out a scream.  
"WHOA! WHAT!?"  
"A man with a knife." Then he started babbling, Mr. Bannister put both hands on Randy's shoulders, "Okay kid calm down!"  
Randy took a deep breath, "Okay so you said a man with a knife is here. Where did you see him, son?"  
He calmly pointed behind him, Mr Bannister pointed his flashlight and started walking that way and Randy followed.  
They got to the tree he stayed a good disdains away while Mr. bannister walked around it, "Mmm I don't see any one."  
"I saw him I bet his a serial killer or something!"  
He walk back over, "I'll cal-" before Mr Bannister could finish a clawed hand come down from the tree and grabbed him by his head.  
Randy looked up, his eyes widened at what he saw  
It...it was a...before he could think about it his teachers body dropped to the ground. The thing jumped from the tree and landed by the body  
He turned around was about to run when it opened it's jaws and let out a roar. He covered his ears and ran to the front of the school (unknowing he'd dropped his bag) when he got to the front he yanked the door open then shut and locked it.  
Randy leaned on it trying to catch his breath, he let out a yelp when that thing ramped the door, sending him flying back a few feet causing the glass to shatter and cut him on the cheek. He got up and started to limb away as fast has he could. He limbed into one of the hallways and saw that man again.  
Before he could do anything the man threw his dagger, it flu passed him and hit the monster's hand, it let out a roar of pain and hit Randy, causing his head to smash into the glass of a covered billboard, he slide down the wall. The man moved in front of the monster and punched it to the side, he blocked it's claws, he hrew it 2 feet away.  
He bend down, picking up Randy then ran up a flight of stairs to the 2nd floor.

*In a classroom lad ( it's Mrs. D's classroom!)*

The man shut the door, walking to the back of the class he softly puts Randy down. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from Randy's leg. He looked at his jacket sleeve it was sliced at the shoulders, he looked over to the redhead,"What...what was that?"  
The man moved over this cello case, he opened it. "Chiropteran."  
"What's that?"  
He opens the secret compartment reviling a katana,"A beast that lives on blood."  
He shallowed,"...You mean like a vampire?" He didn't answer as he pulled the sword out. He used his teeth to pull off his the bandages from around his hand reviling a crawl like hand, he gasped.  
The man unsheathe the sword and run the palm of his hand up the blade. Facing Randy, he held out his bloody hand to him, he jumped up and backed away till his back hit the shelves. He moved closer to him, "What...what to you want?" He moved his open palm closer to Randy's face  
"NO!" He pushed him and tried to limb away, "Leave me alone."  
The Chiropteran smashed through the door, the man took a mouth full of his own blood and as the monster jumped for Randy, he tackled him to the ground. "Please..stop..." He was pulled back down, he turn Randy's face up, he kissed him! Forcing the mouth full of blood down his throat with a few droplets running out.  
"Randy!?" Howard ran into the door, he saw the kissing scene," What the j-" he heard a roar and look over to see the Chiropteran on the lad table it gave another roar.  
The man moved away and Randy just laid there, he wiped the blood away looking straight into his eyes, "Randy..you must fight now."  
Randy pupils began to shrink, the cut on his cheek healed, he felt his heart beat grow louder and he starting seeing flashbacks, he grabbed the mans wrist.  
As the flashback came his eyes started glowing a neon blue and his pupils blown out.  
Now it begins~

* * *

** Oooooh it's getting good now isn't it**

**well my lovelys it time to say good bye for now! **

**until next time! SMOKEBOMB! *throws a smokebomb and disappears***


	3. Chapter 3

***Appears in a cloud of blue smoke wearing a blue/black ninja suit* Shnasty! *Cough cough HACK!* This stuff stinks! Ugh!**

**Okay everyone sorry this chapter took longer then expected I ran in to some complications but I got through them so here it is *Lassos her scarf around a tree branch*  
Oh! And if you see Randy Cunningham tell him to get his ass back to work I need help with this damn story! He should be helping me! Any way I dont own anyone they go to there rightful owner!  
*Swings away* BUH BYE!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3- **

Chapter 3

Howard screamed dropping his flashlight, he tripped backwards.  
As he saw the monster, raised it's claw about to kill him, he screamed again covering his head, waiting but it never came. He looked at it, it wasn't looking at him anymore.  
In the room the man was helping Randy off the floor, he removed his hand, moving his arm, palm open, and in a demanding tone said, "Nomi...sword."  
Nomi handed the sword over to him.  
Randy held the sword arms length away, before he could unsheathe it the monster roared eyes glowing red, it attacked!  
Randy quickly ducked, moving away as it's claws swiped at him.  
He kicked the monster back, moving back he quickly unsheathe it, cutting his thumb fulling the little lines with his blood. Running up to it he ducked and sliced at its stomach, spraying blood across his face and clothes.  
"AAAAHHHH!" pushed the sword harder and harder, making blood splatter out of its mouth, until he completely cut it in half, more blood spraying everywhere, the top half convulse before it turned to stone and blood crystalized.  
"R-Randy?!" Randy looked up at Howard, he just stared at the other  
"Howard what..." He turned and saw his refection in the glass shelves. His body began to shake, dropping his katana, he placed both of his hands on each side of his head and screamed, his eyes turned back to their dark blue then he passed out.  
Quickly Nomi caught him before he hit the floor, "Good you're beginning to wake up."  
"Dude! What the Juice do you mean 'Waking up'?!" Oh Nomi forgot he was here looking at the window he could hear helicopters,  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Nomi quickly grabbed Howard and jumped out the window.

*with the soldiers*  
The helicopters landed and the men rushed out, guns pointed forward  
They quickly made it up stairs and where stocked at the scene.

*army HQ*

Van Argiano sat in a blue chair, he was rolling a piece of hard candy on top of a big red X, " Ze School uh?" His French accent was deep,  
"It shouldz all be ova now." He looked over at the US Military general,  
"There's no need for you to stress about it, you are safe and sound!"  
"Perhaps buts it's those brave men at my command that I'm worried about." He glared at Van,"Their not your puppets."  
Van gave out a 'hm' and smiled, then the crackling of a radio  
"Target under control, over."  
"More quickly then I expected."  
"Extent of the damage?"  
"None on our side sir," more crackling, "We've search the area and retrieve the body of a Japanese man and remains of some creature no one else here sir, over."  
Both Van and the other looked shocked, then Van smiled, "Interesting then the mouse was dead."

*back with Randy, Nomi and Howard  
On the roof of another building far from the school, Nomi landing gracefully on bend-and-knee then dropped Howard like a sack of potatoes! (A/n: XD HAHAHAHAHA! I enjoy writing that!)  
Howard got up, looking at the school building he saw a helicopter flying around it, looking over he saw Nomi lay Randy down gently, as if he where a flower (a/n: Im giggling harder then I should be).  
Nomi gently raised his clawed hand to touch Randy's face, went he let a gasp, "Howard..." He pulled back,  
Hearing his name Howard walked over to them, "Randy...Alright what the-" he look over to see him gone, he looked around and couldn't see him anywhere!

*At the hospital*

Howard sat by Randy's hospital bed, watching him as he slept as Dr. Viceroy put the IV needle in his inner elbow, giving him more blood.  
Both look over to the door as it opened, Gaz walked in with a small bag of clothes. She stopped beside Howard, "Howard wh-"  
Viceroy stopped her, "Howard brought Randy in, he was covered in blood, his going to need rest." She pulled out the basket with Randy's torn bloody clothes in it, "I'll just throw these away." Picking it up she walked out, closing the door.  
He looked at Gaz, "Ms. Cunningham, I saw Randy-" Gaz laid a hand atop his head, she smiled at him, "Your family must be worried, go ahead and go home I'll call you when he wakes up." He saw it in he eye that just screamed 'drop it.' He nodded, "Yea okay um bye." He  
walked out. She sat on the chair and put her face in her hands, she knew what was happening and she wishes it wasn't.

*morning.*

As the morning light seeped through the curtains, Randy's eyes slowly fluttered open, he shut his eyes throwing the covers over his head muttering, "Five more minutes."  
They snapped back open when he realized two things,  
1: This wasn't his room.  
2: This isn't his bed.  
He flung the covers off and sat up looking around, he was at the hospital, in Dr. Viceroy office.  
He looked over at the sound of the door opening, he saw his mom walk in with what looked like a plastic bag with food in it.  
"Hey, sweetie how you feeling?"  
"Pretty okay...what happened?" She walked over and dropped the bag into Randy's lap, "When you went to go get your book, you ended up passing out at school then Howard found you and brought you here." Randy looked at his mom unsure if that was really true or not but shrugged, looking into the bag he found a McFist cola, sandwich and chips.  
"Thanks mom."  
"No problem honey."  
Randy pulled out the sandwich, took off the plastic warp and stared to eat, Gaz smiled at her son.  
A knock at the door cause Gaz to get up, walking over and opening it. Great it was the LAST person she wanted to see, Hannibal McFist.  
"We need to talk." Gaz looked over to her son, "Honey, I have to go out for a bit make sure to eat."  
"Ok mom." She smiled then glared at McFist, walking out she shut the door.  
When Randy was done he saw the bag of clothes, "I guess I should get dress." He got off the bed and pulled out a pair of baggy ripped jeans and a red shirt (with the same design as his pervious shirt.)  
Going over to the mirror he started to try and fix his bed head, when he got it right, he smiled at his reflection but he saw a flash of himself covered in blood. He jumped back, holding his head seeing flash backs of last night. When they finally stopped he looked down at his hands and saw they where covered with...with BLOOD?! "NO!" He blinked and the blood was gone. He threw on his purple converses, he walked out the door, he was gonna asks his mom what happened last night again, he walked down the hall but stopped when he heard his mom and someone talking...about him?  
Randy stayed hidden behind the wall and eavesdrop,  
"It's been a year and a half since we left Randy in your care," McFist lean over and places his elbows on his knees,"It's time to return him to us." Gaz sighed, "I don't think that'll make him happy."  
"Happy? Randal is the only one that can stop them...the only one that can stop Nori."  
"I know that!" She jumped up, her fist clinching tight, "You and the others may take me as a fool for believing Randy is human!"  
She turned and glare at him, he flinched, "You may think of him as some weapon-and shut up I know you do!" He tried to speak but snap his jaw shut, "But to me he is more human then anyone, he's my son!"  
Then she sighed, "Tonight..." He looked at her confused, "Tonight I'll talk to him, you idiot!"  
"Alright." He got up, "We'll talk later." And walked out the door.  
Gaz rolled her eyes, walking back to her son's room thinking ,'How am I gonna talk to him about this?' When opening the door she was shocked when she didn't see him.  
Gasping she knew he must have over hear them talking and ran!  
"Oh oh nonononono! This is bad very very BAD!" She pulled out her phone and tried calling his cell but didn't get an answer, she'll call Howard's maybe he went over there!  
She dialed his number and after a few rings, "Hello Heidi Weinerman here how may I h-"  
"Young lady why do you have you brother's phone?"  
"Oh Hey Mrs. Gaz! it's in my room his using my charger, the shoob lost his."  
"Okay I need to talk to Howard ASAP!"  
"K," Heidi moved away from the phone and yelled out her open door to Howard, a few minutes later, "Hey Mrs Gaz, what's wro-"  
"Randy's disappear! I was wondering if he went over there."  
"No I haven't seen him."  
"FFFFFFFFUCK!" Howard jumped, this woman was scary! "Alright I need your help to find him fan out and go to all his favorite places!"  
Before he could get a word in she hung up, he pressed End, and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
"Hey Heidi!" He yelled and walked into his sisters room.  
"What can't you see I'm busy?" She was on her computer of course.  
"I need you help."  
"With?"  
"Remember I told you last night Randy was in the hospital?"  
"Uh yea?"  
"Well he disappeared and Miss. Gaz ask me to help her search for him, look I'm worried Randy doesn't do this sort of thing unless something's buggy him..."  
"What's in it for me?"  
Howard thought for a moment then sighed,"...I'll give you my allowance for like a week...", she spun around in her rolly chair and stared at him, "Make it 2, throw in some gossip about Randy's cousin's new fashion design and you got yourself a deal."  
"Deal!" He reach out his hand, she grabbed it and they shook on it.  
She quickly saved whatever she was doing on her computer and shut it down then followed her brother out the door.

*The beach*

In a fetal position, Randy sat on the sand, near the steps that lead up to the broad walk. Being that it was fall no one would really be there so he was alone. Randy mulled things over in his head, who was he? More importantly WHAT was he?  
The sound of a cello being played behind him pulled him from his thought looking over it was the same man he met three times already!  
Getting up, dusting the sand off, he walked over towards the redhead.  
He stopped a foot in front of him, "You know who I am right?"  
He only spared Randy a glance before he continue playing,  
"Come on, if know anything about me tell me!...please?"  
He stopped playing, looking at Randy, he asked, "I will but first...do you remember my name?"  
"What kind of-" *gasp* ,"Yes yes I do your name is Nomi!" Nomi gave a small smile to him, "Now I will tell you a-"  
"Randy!" Both looked over to see Howard and Heidi running up to them, Howard glared when saw Nomi, "What the juice are you doing here, having you caused enough trouble for him?!" Nomi just gave a heat glare back. He tried to jump on him but Heidi held him back,  
"Howard!" His sister was shocked she's never seen him so mad,  
Nomi placed a hand on Randy's head, running his fingers through his hair. He broke away from his sister, "Don't touch him!" Then jumping at Nomi, he easily dodge the attack causing Howard to fall face first in the sand. He was about to get up and repeat but Randy step in between them,"That's enough! Both of you stop it!" He looked back and fourth at both.  
"If that's your wish my master, I'll obey."  
"What?" He turned to look but he was already gone!  
Heidi tapped a finger to her chin, "Wow that guy's fast."  
Randy helped Howard up then slapped him on the back of the head!  
"You chowderhead! I need to talk to that guy and just UGH!" Randy stomped up the steps to the broad walk,  
"You're the chowder head Cunningham! That guy could have been the murder!" Randy stopped, turned around and flipped the bird at him. (A/n: oh come on! You doesn't want to see Randy flip the bird? XD )  
"Howard you idiot! The murder was caught last night." Heidi said, "Huh?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, her brother seriously,  
"At the school last night the military come in and caught him, we watched it on the news this morning?"  
Howard looked at his her, that wasn't wait really happened but he wasn't gonna tell her that. Looking shocked Randy walked back to Heidi, "Can you tell me every detail of the news as we're going home?"  
"Sure, whatever." They walked back to Heidi's car in silents, silents with Randy wasn't good, it meant he was REALLY angry.  
Randy shot him a glare as he climbed in to the passenger seat, Howard flinched, oh he remember that glare, it was the same glare Randy gave Bash for picking on him in freshman year when he was the new student, let just say Bash never even picked on him again and others had learned when Randy is in a bad mood you don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger, Heidi and him got in and they drove off. (A/n: I'm guessing that even if he has amnesia he could still be able to use his strength when he got angry...eh)

*Randy's house*  
By the time they got to his house Randy was able to calm down,  
Heidi parked her car into the driveway, unbuckling his seat belt and got out of the car, Howard followed.  
Gaz came rushing out, wrapping her arms around her son, hugging him tight, "Mom choking not breathing!" She quickly let him go  
"Oh sorry!"  
"It's fine." She looked at Heidi and Howard, "Thanks for your help you to, do want to stay for dinner?"  
"Yea of course!" (Howard who else) Heidi thought for a moment, her mom always told her not to be rude when offered something...unless if was something really creepy.  
"Sure thanks Mrs. Gaz." Heidi pulled out the keys and step out of her car.  
"No problem." They followed her in side, "I ordered pizza, surprisingly, they got here before you guys did."  
After everyone was inside she shut the door and lead them to the dinning room where 3 large pizzas and sodas sat on the table.  
"Mom, you are awesome!"  
She smirked, "Don't I know it."  
Few minutes later they where all siting around the table eating and talking when Gaz's phone rang, she pulled it from her purse, hit answer and placed it against her ear,  
"Hello?..." All the answered her was heavy breathing, "Who is this?"  
More heavy breathing then the line went dead. She pulled her phone from her ear and put it back in her purse.  
"Who was it, mom?"  
Gaz shrugged, "Wrong number I guess." They went back to eating

*else where*  
In the dark streets of the city, a figure of a man sat in an alleyway, his phone had fallen to the muddy ground.  
The little doggy kept barking at him, using his newly transformed claws he grabbed the little creature and proceeded to devour the poor thing, spattering blood across the dirty ground!

* * *

***Comes back* Sorry guys if it seems rushed!**

**Till next time R&R! *smiles and waves***


End file.
